By My Side
by Shadowstar556
Summary: A series of oneshots all KLAINE based. Love is all about how you get there and what you go on to do from the beginning. Love is what Blaine and Kurt feel for each other. And, no matter what happens, they'll always remember that.
1. So Weightless

_**A/N: **_**Okay, so this is a new series I'm writing all Klaine focused. They are all based on songs that I have. None of them are really short. I usually write at least 1,000 words or more. I'll always have a link to the song in the beginning, and I really recommend you listen to it while you read. If you don't like it you could always stop it.  
>DISCLAIMER: This is FANfiction. If 'Glee' was owned by me there would be more Klaine and Tike storylines and moments. So obviously 'Glee' is not mine. It would be kind of stressful to own, don't you think? The song 'So Weightless' is not owned by me, either. Unless you count it being on my iPod, which I really don't think counts.<br>**_**LINK:**_ ** www. youtube. com/ watch?v =nGyDc0PNcf ****just take away the spaces!****  
>**********<strong>

So Weightless by David Choi

~Blaine POV~

I was never any good at relationships. Ask anyone and they would tell you. I never thought of romance... _ever_. With only a few exceptions. My first attempt ended in failure. (See 'GAP Attack' at the Warblers website for more information.) I didn't think I would like anyone else, let alone _love_. But that was before Kurt Hummel came into my life. And here I am now, like a puppy... It's kind of sad, really.

I was walking through the Dalton ground, which was surprisingly large, when I stopped to see a figure on top of the hill... it was Kurt. The sun was rising and outlined his body; the rays of sunshine leaked past him. the wind blew and carried Kurt's Dalton blazer along with it, swaying it. He was smiling and I had never seen him so relaxed, so peaceful. His usually obsessively hairsprayed hair was loose and swaying along also. His beautiful brown hair glowed golden in the sun light.

**I only know, not everyone sees  
>Something there beyond the breeze<br>A lioness stare, blonde wavy hair  
>Beautiful, so hard not to care<strong>

I slowly started walking forward, closer to Kurt; my feet tried to make me run, but my common sense told me to go slowly. With all that Kurt had been through I'm pretty sure I didn't want to scare him. I stepped on a stick and heard a _crack! _He turned around and smiled at me. Seriously, when was he ever this beautiful?

**Every move I make gets closer to you**

"Hi!" his smile was still wide as he looked up at the white fluffy clouds expanding all around the sky.

"Hey." I was tongue tied. How was I ever going to talk around him?

"I always loved these kinds of days, you know, when it's cloudy." Kurt inhaled the fresh air.

"Why?"

Kurt just smiled and looked back up. I don't know why he liked these kinds of days. They were so dull and boring. It started to rain; the water droplets pelting to the ground like bullets shooting at a piece of glass, shattering when they touched the ground.

"Great, just great!" I huffed. "Dalton is at least half a mile away from here. How are we going to keep dry?"

Kurt looked at me, a gleam of mischief shimmered in his blue-green eyes. "I know a place. Come on." he offered me his hand and I blushed.

**Reach your hand out  
>Should I grab or should I go?<strong>

"Come on, I won't bite." Kurt insisted, he held his porcelain hand out inches away from mine.

I hesitated at first. He was just a friend, but I didn't know why I was feeling these feelings towards him. I had been his mentor, his friend, _nothing more_, but apparently fate didn't want things to stay that way. It was like fate said 'Hey, let's do something _else_ to make Blaine Anderson's life even _more_ confusing! Now how do we do that...? Oh, I know! How about we send another boy who he'll fall for in time. But, wait. Make sure the boy doesn't like him back.' Yeah... maybe those were _my _thoughts, but it's true. I know Kurt doesn't like me. He just looks up to me as a friend.

I blushed deeper and softly took his hand. His skin was so soft and his hands were so small compared to my large ones. He was so cold to the touch and I knew he was surpressing a shiver. I gazed into his eyes and realized they changed colors. I had never noticed this before... they sparkled and were filled with a feeling I couldn't make out. (Don't laugh at my choice of words!) I was light headed; this had been the first time for weeks and Kurt and I had time alone. But, somehow, even with all of my nerves, Kurt still had a way to calm me down. Which made me even MORE light headed. I barely remembered coming here. All I knew was _Kurt_.

**I'm feeling so weightless  
>I don't know what<br>I don't know how  
>I ended up in this cloud<strong>

All I felt was Kurt's hand, his piercing, but safe, gaze, and heard his gentle footsteps as he lead me to his 'secret place'. Because he was taller than me, therefore having longer legs (which looked great in skinny jeans), I had to jog just to keep up with his fast walk. Having it be just me and him was sort of strange. I was happy about it but... I was feeling so... well...

**I'm feeling so helpless  
>I don't know when<br>I don't know how  
>I'm ever gonna get down<br>Whoa**

Kurt practically dragged me past trees, bushes, and flowers towards the end of the Dalton grounds where the rock cliff would be. I don't know why Kurt would like this place. It was so plain and Kurt seemed like a pretty fancy kind of person. Why would he be so interested in rocks? He pulled me towards the bast of the cliff and I was surprised to see a large crack at the location. Kurt led me into the crack and, as I stepped in, the sight amazed me.

There were stalactites and stalagmites hanging from the rock ceiling, and faint beams of light were leaking in from tiny holes in the stone walls. It was breath taking.

**I got a question, can I stay for a while  
>I'm liking it here, but am I on file<strong>

"It's beautiful here, Kurt." I stared at the cave in awe, "Kurt?" I frantically looked around to find him. There were so many passage ways and I didn't want him to get lost, and I'm pretty sure cell phones don't work in caves. "Kurt! Where are you?"

"I'm over here, Blaine!" a faint voice echoed off of the corridor to my right. I quickly ran down, but the only sign of Kurt I saw was his jacket tail when he quickly turned down another passage way."

"Kurt, come on, come back! I peered and entered the same way but there was no sign of Kurt anywhere.

**Before you could answer  
>You've drifted away<br>Left me here alone, but right now I'm feeling okay**

"Boo!" a hand grabbed my should and pulled me to them.

"Aah!" I screamed and spun around to find Kurt smiling widley and laughing. "Never do that again, Kurt Hummel!" I really looked at him this time. His eyes were gleaming with mischief again and warmth. His smile was bright and cheerful; the clothes he was wearing brought out his stunning glasz eyes, and also, because he pulled me to him, I was pushed against him with my hands on his chest. I took a deep breath and tried to look away.

Keyword: _tried_.

**I'm feeling so weightless  
>I don't know what<br>I don't know how  
>I ended up in this cloud<br>I'm feeling so helpless  
>I don't know when<br>I don't know how  
>I'm ever gonna get down<br>Whoa**

I didn't notice at first, but we were slowly leaning towards each other. Our foreheads were brushing up against each other and I could feel his soft hair touch my skin. All I wanted was to run my hands through it. Our lips- oh my- our lips were so close together that I could feel his breath on my neck. His breath smelled like mint and I couldn't get enough of that smell.

"Kurt," I whispered. "There's something I need to tell you, I-"

Suddenly Kurt's lips were on mine. I could taste the sweet cherry chapstick that he wore. ("It's not lipstick!" as Kurt liked to protest to the multitude of people who asked him.) His lips moved gently against mine, savoring this perfect moment. I felt a vibration in my pocket, it was my phone. "Leave it." Kurt whispered against my lips.

I looked down and quickly saw that it was Wes who was calling. It was probably about another emergency Warblers meeting, but I didn't care. I was too caught up in _Kurt Hummel's lips_ being on _my lips_.

**Before I know it I can't help but wonder  
>My friends are waiting for me but if I could just stay here<br>So caught up in bliss, where's my answer?**

I was so distracted by the phone call that I didn't notice Kurt pull away. He was frowning and that turned into a pout. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen, he was adorable. "Blaine!" he whined.

"What?" I acted oblivious. He just pouted some more, his lower lip sticking out in the cutest way. By just looking at them I knew missed the feeling of his lips on mine.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my name and kissed me. His warm body pressed against mine. I placed my hands on his lower back and brought him as close to me as physically possible. I couldn't stop kissing him. I was drunk with him. With the feeling of _Kurt_.

**I'm feeling so weightless  
>I don't know what<br>I don't know how  
>I ended up in this cloud<br>I'm feeling so helpless  
>I don't know when<br>I don't know how  
>I'm ever gonna get down<br>Whoa**

I smiled into the kiss. I had finally gotten Kurt Hummel. Or, should I say, Kurt Hummel got me. We finally ran out of breath and had to breathe and pulled away.

I smiled. "You never told me why you liked cloudy days."

"Really? Mr. Blaine Anderson would want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm..." he looked away.

"Well...?"

"Well what?"

"Tell me!"

Kurt leaned in, his forehead against mine once more and whispered. "It's because the sun always comes out in the end."

"That's so cheesy." I protested jokingly.

"You know you love it."

"NO. I just love _you._"

Kurt looked shocked and, at first, I thought I had said the wrong thing; he didn't want me. But then he grinned and kissed my cheek. "I love you, too." he strutted out of the cave.

I put my hand up to my cheek where he had kissed me.

**Feelin' so weightless  
>Feelin' so weightless<strong>

_**A/N: **_**Yep! So that's the first chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed it. It's the first ever Klaine fanfiction I have ever written. So I was pretty surprised when I decided to turn it into a series.  
>Reviews are appreciated, I love feedback!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Heart

**A/N: Hello all, it's been a while, huh? I've finally found the notebook that this chapter and the next few are in. Hopefully, you all like this one!  
>DISCLAIMER: This is FANfiction. 'Glee' is not owned by me. If it was I would make the Michael Jackson episode two hours long. The song, 'Heart' by David Choi, is not owned by me, either. Unless you count it being on my iPod, which I don't really think counts.<strong>

**INFO: This is in Season 2 when Kurt is still in Dalton, before Original Songs.**

_**LINK:**_** www. Youtube. com/ watch?v=weUhzMNMmNc ****just take away the spaces!**

Heart by David Choi

~Kurt POV~

I walked down the hallways of Dalton towards my dorm room that I shared with Wes. Believe it or not, he's hyper. The only thing on my mind was this: _how can Blaine be so freaking happy all of the time? Well, I guess he has a right to be happy. I guess I'm saying that because _I'm_ unhappy. _He's never really noticed any of my advances on him. I'm dealing with it, but still...

**This man, is heard to understand**

**Living life the best that I can**

All Blaine sees is this boy who dresses fashionably and is bullied because he's gay. He sees a boy who either breaks down into a crying frenzy, or a boy who builds up a wall of sarcasm and harshness to protect himself from the idiotic outside world that won't accept him. But that's not all that I am. I have different sides to me; just like everybody else.

**But behind this curtain of mine**

**There's so much more that more than meets the eye**

**Do you realize behind this tough and rigid skin**

**There's something deep down inside**

When Blaine tried to woo Jeremiah by pretty much attacking him at the Gap... that was when I decided to tell him how I felt. When he rejected me I knew we wouldn't be together. He had broken my heart. He probably didn't even think that is possible, or he rejected me because he thought it would hurt me to date him. 'Boyfriend' first, friends second. The thing is, even after all of what happened between us, I still love loved him; I would never tell, he'd have a mental breakdown. Especially after being turned down by Jeremiah.

**I have a heart too**

**That can break and melt**

**Like everybody else**

When the Warblers sang _Silly Love Songs _with Blaine as the soloist, obviously, thought we had made up for the tension over the whole Jeremiah situation. And when he looked at me when he sang the line of the song _I love you... _my heart stopped. We had flirted before, looked into each others' eyes, and sung flirty duets. It's just that he'll never BE in love with me, no matter how much I pray to Grilled Cheesus and wish.

**I have a heart too**

**That can be loved**

**That wants to be loved**

**By you**

~Blaine POV~

I glimpsed at Kurt as we stood in line at the Lima Bean. Lately I've had these weird feelings for him. I won't be cliché and say they're mushy-gushy feelings, but I _will_ say that I definitely don't want to be just friends anymore.

The thing is, Kurt does these things that make me think he might like me. The way he smiles at me is adorable, and his beautiful glasz eyes captivate me. They make me feel like I can't move from the stop that I'm standing. He's been hurt so many times so I've pulled on the 'mentor' mask. It's _my_ job to protect him from homophobic jerks that, sadly, exist in the world.

**I would assume you feel the same as I do**

**And I really do try my best, to be there for you**

**It's my job to guard your heart and keep you close**

When Kurt came to me with the Karofsky situation I knew I had to put aside the feelings I had felt for him since we met on the Dalton staircase and help him. I remember the day he told me Karofsky had kissed him...

_"Trent, you don't get it. Point A can't be connected with point C because point E is in the way."_

_ "But, Blaine, if I just moved point E _over_ a little bit..."_

_ "It's paper, you can't move ink." I rolled my eyes and went back to my homework. My cell phone vibrated, I pulled it out to read:_

_ 'Coming over. Can we talk alone? I really need you right now. -Kurt'_

_ I stared at the text for a while until I felt a pressure on my shoulder._

_ "Blaine," Trent poked me, "Blaine." poke, "Hey, Blaine." poke, "Blaine." poke, "Hello, Blaine." poke._

_ "What, Trent?"_

_ "Kurt's here; see ya later, amigo!" Trent patted my shoulder and walked out of my dorm._

_ I peeked out the door and saw Kurt nervously wringing his hands while standing outside in the hallway. He kept glancing to his left and right._

_ "Kurt?" I stood up and walked over to him, "Are you okay? I looked into his eyes and he tried to escape my gaze. I took a soft hold of his shoulders and led him to my bed to sit down. "Kurt..." He looked up at me with fear in his eyes. Tears brimmed at the edges and I did the first thing I thought of._

_ I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him against me in a comforting embrace. I __noticed that he was shaking and I pulled him closer to me. I heard choked sobs and Kurt flung his arms around my neck, burying his face in the crook. I could feel tears on my skin. He was crying. "Shh, Kurt, it' okay."_

_ "N-no. It's not okay. It's _not okay_." he whimpered._

_ "Hey," I leaned back, my arms were still around his waist. "What's wrong?"_

_ Kurt bit his bottom lip and glanced around the room to make sure no one was listening. He wrapped his arms around me once again and whispered, "He kissed me. .. oh my God... he _kissed_ me." he broke down in sobs. He held on to me tighter._

_ Someone kissed Kurt? From what I see he's definitely not happy about it. "Kurt, who kissed you?"_

_ "K-K." he inhaled deeply._

_ "Who, Kurt?" I ran my hands through his hair._

_ He pulled away slightly, "Karofsky." he whispered."_

_ My hand froze and I let my mind wander... Karofsky, the guy who has been bullying Kurt since the dawn of time, _kissed_ him._

_ This is not good._

_ "Oh my- _Kurt_." I pulled him into one of the tightest hugs ever known in the history of humans. Kurt held on to me as he sobbed onto my Dalton jacket, possibly ruining it, but I could care less._

**You know that I would never let you go**

_"Kurt, I'm so sorry..."_

_ I felt him nod. "It was h-horrible. I-I confronted him, l-like you said, he was u-upset and then he-he-he..." Kurt shut his eyes._

_ "He kissed you." I finished for him._

_ "Yeah."_

_ I took hold of Kurt's shoulders and held him out in front of me. I looked him in the eye and said. "Remember, I will always be there for you, Kurt. _Always_. Now, give me one of those rare Hummel smiles."_

_ Kurt smiled shyly and I grinned, he was beautiful when he smiled... thoughts like this go _out_, Blaine! Kurt needs a _mentor_ not a boyfriend._

**I'll put my pride aside and be the man of your life**

**And my hope is that you'll understand**

**I have a heart to**

**That can break and melt**

**Like everybody else**

**I have a heart too**

**That can be loved**

**That wants to be loved**

**By you**

As we sat down at the table, drinking out coffee, and discussing why _Wicked _was better than _RENT_ ("Face it, Idina ruled that rule." Kurt would insist.) I watched him. He seemed so different from the Kurt that had come to my dorm in search of comfort. He was confidant, collected, chatty, and simply adorable.

**All I want is for you to**

**Give me your hand**

**Can you feel my heart beating?**

Kurt peered up at me. I realized I hadn't been talking, and I was probably staring. "What?" he asked as he cocked his head.

"Oh, um, nothing." I stammered.

He rolled his eves and smiled. "You're _so_ ridiculous."

"Hey," I placed my hand over my heart, fake hurt was placed on my face. "Don't hurt the people who care about you."

Kurt froze and looked at me. A flicker of... hope? Was in his eyes. "Well, you're one of the few that care." he sighed.

I smiled sadly and grabbed hold of his hand, "Kurt, _a lot_ of people care about you. Your dad, Carole, Finn, Mercedes, New Directions, the Warblers... _me_."

Kurt smiled, "I _know_ you care. You're Blaine Anderson, and that's what I love about you." his eyes widened and he stared at his hands."

I laughed. "I love that about you, too, Kurt."

Glasz eyes met my hazel and I swore to myself that, someday, this boy would happen every day.

**I have a heart too**

**That can break and melt**

**Like everybody else**

**I have a heart too**

**That can be loved**

**That wants to be loved**

**By you**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! I'm hoping to update this more often. I already have two more chapters written out.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, I love feedback!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
